Rise of the Villians
Rise of the Villians is when all the Villians excape hell even ones that are reincarnated or artificailly created. Story "You will let us out King Yema or you will die."said Cell. "And what if I don't want to if you kill me there is no way you can leave."said King Yemma. "If is so then let it be done."said Cell preparing to fire a Death Beam. "Wait! He is not telling the truth there is another way."said an unknown voice. "Who said that and what is the other way?"asked Cell. "I did Dr. Gero if we reawaken Janemba he can tear a hole through hell and Earth." "Dr. Gero, master, that is a wonderful idea but how do we do it?"asked Cell. "See that ogre over there grab him."said Gero. With the Ginyu Force charging for him when the grab the ogre and brought it to Gero. Dr. Gero grabbed the ogre and threw him at the Spirit Cleanser and then shot a ki blast at it. And there was Janemba in his 2nd form. "I am alive again!"screamed Janemba. "Janemba we were hoping you could tear a gate from hear to Earth so we could get our revenge."said Gero. "Yes I will." said janambe tearing the way to Earth. ---- "Dad I am going to hang with Bulla."said Pan. "Okay but don't be back late."said Gohan. Pan took off to head for Capsule Corp. to get Bulla. Half way there see saw a giant whole in the sky. She took off as fast as she could to Capsule Corp. to get Vegeta. "Vegeta, Vegeta where are you?"asked Pan screaming. "Why do you need Vegeta darling?"asked Bulma. "Hell has broken loose again."said Pan. Vegeta hearing Pan sreaming originally came out. "What do you want that your screaming?"asked Vegeta. "Hell has broken loose again."said Pan. Vegeta dropped his pop and ran outside to see the hole in the sky and seeing the villians coming from it. "Not again, Kakarot put the fate of this world in my hands so its up to me to stop them."said Vegeta turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Gohan sensing this knew something was wrong. So he ran outside to see the hole and the villians turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks and Goten who wear hanging out also sensed this and turned into Super Saiyans. They all rushed to where Vegeta was and saw him fighting agianst Cell who had gotten stronger from training and getting stronger from fights in hell. "Trunks, Goten, I want you to to fuse and become a Super Saiyan 3 after you fuse." said Gohan. "Why?"asked Trunks and Goten. "Because I see Omega Shenron."said Gohan. Trunks and Goten in horror do the fusion dance successfully and head for Omega Shenron. "Oh! Who are you?"asked Omega mockingly. "Your killer."said Gotenks turning into a Super Saiyan 3. Omega Shenron sat there laughing until he saw the fusion jacket remembering where he saw it before he charged at them but they over powered him, and killed him. They quickly started killing off other villians. Gohan was still standing there. "Okay you can do this Gohan it can't be that hard."said Gohan to himself as he started to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. "Yes! I can transform into an Es Es 3."said Gohan when he took off to help the others. Vegeta was winning in the fight against Cell. "You've gotten stronger since you were on the earth the last time."said Vegeta."But not strong enough as he shot a ki blast at him and killed him. Vegeta then took off to help the others. Back in Hell Janemba was watching it all and he was getting mad. "Brolys Its your turn you go and get rid of them along with you Hatchiyack."said Janemba. "Janamba may we go fight again because we can still through the gate."asked Omega knowing that Janemba was stronger then him he did not want to anger him by just going threw. "Very well, but fail again and you will stay here."said Janemba. Omega and the others took off back to Earth to fight. "Soon I will have my revenge on them. Dr. Gero do you think Hatchiyack can really defeat Vegeta?"asked Janemba. "Yes I do I made him as strong as Super 17. Before I just increased his power and before he could take out Super Saiyan 4 Goku."said Gero. "Good."said Janemba before he started laughing like crazy. "Vegeta do you remember me?"said Broly. "Broly, how did you get here wait you were probably in Hell too."said Vegeta. "Yes, and so was my clone."said Broly. "Clone?"asked Vegeta.Bio-Broly came up behind Vegeta and smacked him in the back of the head. "Now we will destroy this entire planet."said Broly. "Your power is so how your going to be tough. But you will go down."said Vegeta. "Not likely, I will destroy all life on this planet."said Broly. "Big Bang Attack."said Vegeta blasting Broly just enough to send them flying. The Broly's and Vegeta started to fight and it seemed Vegeta had won until he turned around and saw Hatchiyack who blasted him into the ground. Vegeta stood back up but was thrown back into the ground. Vegeta about to pass out sensed that Gotenks had lost Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan's power was dropping as well. Vegeta knowing only one thing to do got back to his feet and took off to find Gohan and Gotenks, who was know Goten and Trunks who where very nearly about to lose the battle against Eis Shenron. ---- "Boys!"yelled Vegeta"Come with me." Goten and Trunks were confused, but came anyways. Back at Capsule Corp. "Bulma can you rebuild the Blutz Wave Generator?"asked Vegeta. "Yes, I can. Actually I rebuild right after Omega was destroyed. Why?"asked Bulma. "I want to help these three turn Super Saiyan 4."said Vegeta. Bulma looked at him in the eyes he looked right back. "Very well come with me and turn into Super Saiyans when we get to the room."said Bulma. "Right!"said Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. When they got to the room they were amazed by the size of it. Quickly remembering why they were there Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan as well as Goten and Trunks. "Okay here we go." said Bulma blasting them with Blutz Waves. They soon began to grow there tails back and then became Golden Great Apes. As soon as they were done transforming the started to fight one another Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and punched all of them in the head. They all started to regain cosciousness because of the hard hit. They then transformed into Super Saiyan 4's. ]"This power it's so amazing."said Gohan. "I feel like I could defeat anyone."said Trunks. "I'm hungry."said Goten. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan all fell over. "This is not the time for food boy."screamed Vegeta to Goten. "Guys come here I have plan we might be able to pull of."said Gohan. "What is it?"asked Vegeta. "If we three Goten, Trunks and me. Get Destroyed seeming Pan and Bulla might become Super Saiyans."said Gohan. "Yes, but how would that help?"asked Goten. "Yes, and how would we pull it off?"asked Trunks. "If we can pull this off they will become Super Saiyans and then Bulma could blast them with Blutz Waves given them tails and then turning them into Golden Great Apes. Then Vegeta could smack some sense into them and they might become Super Saiyan 4's. The way we pull this off by having Vegeta blast all of us including Bulma and Videl to the point where we drop our power and were it looks real enough."said Gohan smiling at his plan. "Only one problem,"said Vegeta"Bulma doesn't know how to lower her energy." "Then You teach her while I go get Videl so you only have a few minutes."said Gohan taking off to get Videl leaving Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta behind to teach Bulma to lower her power. "Videl where are you; we have to go now!"said Gohan looking for Videl. "Right here. Whats going on?"asked Videl. "I'll explain on the way."said Gohan taking Videl by the hand and taking off for Capsule Corp. "Now what's going on, Gohan?"asked Videl. "Where going to see if we can get Pan and Bulla to turn Super Saiyan, so when Vegeta starts to blast at us don't attack him and let him blast you then lower your power. Okay?"said Gohan. "Got it."replied Videl. Return for more of Rise of the Villians Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin